Summer in the Winter
by oliviac2
Summary: Summer lost everything. till she meets Seth Clearwater
1. Chapter 1

**Vladimir Nobokov once wrote, "**Life is a great sunrise. I do not see why death should not be an even greater one." As I bury my parents I can't help but wonder what they are thinking. Are they looking down on me, are trying to tell me something, or walking toward the great sunrise falling down on me. The darkness of the rain seemed to dissolve as we left, I gazed up to see the shinny sun. And that moment, when time froze, I felt like they were happier, maybe they are, but why am I not. I mean that's all I want is for them to be happy, but I want to wake up from this dream, all my life it's been about me. I thought with no siblings, mom and dad always working, I was alone, but now that they're gone, I'm really alone, and I fell it, it shows in my dull blue eyes, in every tear that falls. I do miss them, and I am alone.

I'm Summer Marks, and I just entered my nightmare, leaving everyone, my boyfriend well now ex, my friends, my home of California, the most beautiful place on earth, for La Push, Washington State. It was so dull, gray, and wet; I have never seen so much rain in one day. I have an aunt there, Aunt Jessica; she is just like my mom, nice and understanding. Also my soon-to-be Uncle Ben, he is funny, and is head over heels for my aunt.

"So this is your room" my uncle said as we all walked into the big room, my aunt's arm locked in mine. They have one of the biggest houses in the whole county. The room, it had light green walls, a big queen size bed with a white comforter, in one corner there was a small desk with a mirror above it, the other corner had a big green and white sofa. "Here is your bathroom" he said walking into a small yellow room with a shower, toilet, and a sink all….yellow. "And here is your closet" he stepped to the door next to the bathroom, it was very big. "Well, we will let you get settled, while we make dinner," I put on my best fake smile as they walked out. I gazed around at the walls, thinking about my old room, it was big, but not this big. Everything about this house looked like it came out of a magazine, it was perfect. I opened my suit case, sighed and started to unpack.

"Now if any of these kids give you trouble just let me know," Ben decided to drive me to school in the mornings. Considering my aunt is a lawyer and she is normally up late all night. Ben owns a construction company called JSM (Jessica Sarah Michaels). I stared up at the huge, dirty school; my heart had been beating the whole way. My old school was a private school called Curtis Heights. It was a very completive, elite, preppy school. I fit in there, I was so ready to rule the school and graduate from there, I was a smart, preppy person, but here, everyone was…tan. I watched as Ben drove away, I looked down at my outfit, a white and black turtle neck sweater dress, with black leggings and tan boots with little heels. I sighed, I knew I should have gone with jeans. 'Hold your head up, that's what mom would tell you' I thought and that's just what I did. It was very hard, everyone would stare at me, or that's what it felt like. My morning classes went by as I expected…bad. I was the only one taking notes and paying attention, sitting in the back near all the bad kids didn't help. But once lunch came around, I was use to sitting with my boyfriend or with my huge group of friends. But I managed to find a table in the corner, by myself. I was use to laughing at the people that sat by themselves, but now I'm one of them, the tables have turned.

"Hey Summer, how was your first day?" Ben asked as I climbed into the car. "Alright" I lied, Ben was so excited for me to go to his old school, and I didn't want to disappoint him. "Good, well, I have to stop by my friend's house, the Clearwaters, to give Sue something; it'll only take a second." We pulled up to a small one level house, one the opposite side of town. You could definitely tell that Ben and Jessica had more then these people. "Don't worry, these are very nice people." I nodded as we waited for someone to come to the door. Once it opened, I saw a girl standing there, she was very pretty. She had long black hair, rusty brown skin, a frown on her face. "Hello Leah, is your mother here" she looked from Ben to me, once her eyes fixed upon me, they got wider, her eyes were a dull gray. "MOM" Leah yelled, her eyes still on me, I looked down at my shoes, 'was it what I was wearing? Is it my hair?" I touched my neat, curly chestnut brown hair. "Mom, is out back_" then a boy appeared, he looked just like Leah, jet black hair, smooth rusty brown skin, but his eyes, they were pitch black, it was scary. Once I looked into them, he looked away, "hey Seth," Seth, that was a nice name. "Oh, Seth, Leah, this is my niece, Summer Mark's" I set my gaze on Seth, but he didn't look at me anymore. "BEN" I heard a woman shriek, sure enough a tiny woman with gloves and dirty clothes on came and gave Ben a hug. "Hey Sue, Jessica sent me to give you this" he handed Sue the box. "Oh she is so sweet," "Sue, this is Summer" Sue turned to me, she was very beautiful, Seth looked just like her. "Oh hello" she pulled me into a hug, "Jessica has told me so much about you, it's very nice to meet you" I smiled, this time it was real; her voice brought a sense of peace to me. "It's nice to meet you" I said, "oh honey if you need anything, just call, I'll be over in a second" I smiled once more, she reminded me so much of my mother, I fought back the tears. "Well, we better be going," "it was nice to met you all" I said once more before climbing into the car. "Nice people" I said to myself as I watched them wave at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I hate the cold, I was never the kind of kid that played in the snow, or loved the cold. I liked the sun, I loved getting sweaty and having fun on the beach. That's why I convinced my parents that we should move from cold Michigan to California. Plus, my dad's work needed him in California. I was getting use to it, along with school, and being alone. I would miss my friends, I would text them at lunch, and my old boyfriend James, but most of the time they wouldn't answer. Lately I have had that feeling of someone staring at me, everywhere I go, every time I turn. I look around the cafeteria, wondering if its just me being stupid, or is someone really watching me. Then I saw him, on the other side of the lunch room, his eyes fixed upon me…Seth. I met his gaze, but quickly looked away. He was with other boys all laughing, but he didn't join in, I would see him still staring at me, in the corner of my eye. I continued to look like I was doing my English paper, when really I was just drawing. Once the bell rang I quickly walked out of the lunch room, without looking once more at Seth. Today HAD to be the day Ben forgot to pick me up. The cold entered my body; my light leather jacket didn't help. I have been standing here for a good 30 minutes, my heels were killing me. "Hello" I looked around and Seth standing in front of me. He was a lot cuter close up, and when I could actually see his face. "Hi," I quickly answered and turned back to the road. "So, Ben forgets about you?" "no" I spat, Seth gave me a weird look, I sighed, "yeah," "he use to come pick me up too, today is Friday so he most likely had a long night and forgot about us, or he is running late at work and still forgot." I smiled, I didn't really know why though. An awkward silence filled the air; I noticed that Seth was a good head taller then me, even with heels on. "So how do you like La Push so far?" Seth finally spoke. "It's good, a little to cold for me, but it's good" he smiled once more. "Yeah, well I'm gonna walk home, do you want to join me?" I hesitated for a moment, but something was telling me to go with him, to be with him. I nodded, and we began walking, not knowing we are walking into our future.

Talking to Seth made things a lot better for me. I sat at the table alone as I ate my pasta. "HELLO? SUMMER" I looked up from my phone and saw Ben as he ran into the kitchen, soaking wet from the rain. "Summer, I am so sorry, I got caught up in work and_" "BEN, calm down, it's ok, I walked home with Seth" "Seth? Seth who?" "Clearwater" Ben looked taken aback. "Oh, well, ok then," he walked out, I couldn't help but laugh. That night I couldn't sleep, so I looked through the old pictures of my family. I couldn't help but cry, seeing my parents, how happy they were. I didn't want to think about that night, most of it's a blur.

"SUMMER" I turned and saw Seth running toward me, "hey" I said as he finally stopped in front of me. "Hey," he said smiling as he caught his breath. "Are you ok?" I asked, "Yeah, so, I was wondering if you want to walk home again?" my heart sank, "well, Ben said he will take me home today, maybe tomorrow though." Seth's face fell a little, "right, that's Ben," I managed to put on a smile. "I'll see you later," I said then walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at my watch, Ben was late once again. I stood out, today wasn't so cold. "So Ben forget you again?" I jumped and saw Seth walked up next to me, his hands stuffed in his pocket, a smile on his face. "I guess" I said turning back to the road, I didn't want to deal with his 'I told you so' attitude; I just wanted to get home and finish the piles of homework I have. "What are the odds huh?" I rolled my eyes. "Ok, I'm sorry, but if this time is like yesterday, Ben won't show, so you want to start walking before it gets dark?" I glanced at Seth, who was smiling still, I sighed, but he was right, the grayness was soon going to turn into darkness. We began walking, "you have a lot of homework?" he asked, I nodded. My body was shaking, I forgot my jacket at home, I was running late in the morning. So I just had on a long sleeve white shirt, jeans, and boots. "Are you cold?" I didn't answer, "Here" I suddenly felt warm, I realized Seth gave me his jacket that was huge on me. It smelled like a dog, but I saw no hairs on it, "thank you," "don't worry about it," "aren't you cold?" I asked. "No, I'm fine," we continued to walk in silence. "Does Ben really do this often?" I finally spoke, "I really don't know, after he left us once, I just decided to walk home, good exercise you know?" I smiled, "so what brought you all the way to La Push, I mean didn't you come from California?" "How did you-?" "Jessica and my mom are like best friends." I nodded, I didn't want to open up to Seth, but for some reason, it felt right to, like he wasn't going to judge. "My parents passed away, a few months ago," this was the first time I mentioned my parents to anyone. "I'm so sorry," "it's fine," "do you mind me asking how?" it took a minute to get out. "Robber, I was at a friend's house, that's when it happened," my heart began pounding faster. "Summer," he took my hand, we stopped, I looked up into his black eye, "I truly am sorry," I managed to get a smile on my face. "Thank you," I whispered out, "Summer?" I turned and saw Ben getting out of his car. "You forgot me again," I said releasing Seth's hand and storming inside. "Summer, I'm sorry, it's just all work," Ben said after me, following me upstairs. "Look Ben I appreciate you trying to be a dad to me. Picking me up from school and all that, but I think I should just walk home." Then like that I slammed the door in his face, and wasn't planning on coming out of that room. That night I heard a knock on the door. "Sum, it's me, Jessica," I sighed, the guilt of how I spoke to Ben earlier started to sink in. Jessica walked in without my approval. "What?" I asked, "You need to apologize to Ben," "I don't need to do anything," I spat. Jessica just stared at me, "what happened to you, this is not the sweet, loving Summer I know." "YEAH WELL SHE DIED, along with her parents, along with her life. Everything I had that man KILLED. And I can thank that robber, who is still on the loose, for that. So yes, I am sorry for how I have been acting. I know this isn't me, I..I just don't know what is happening." The tears began to flow, hard now. I felt Jessica's arms around me. "You're not the only one who lost something, Summer. I lost a sister. We just want to give you everything you need to get on your feet again. And I know this is all happening at once but I…I need you to try. Ben is trying, I am trying, that's only half, and the other half is all you. So please…for your parents."

The next days drive to school was silent. "I heard what you said to Jess last night," Ben finally spoke, my heart sank. "Ben I really am sorry for yelling at you, everything is happening_" "Summer, I understand, when I was 14 my little brother drowned in a pool while I was at my grandmother's house. I know what it feels like, thinking, if you were there, you could have helped them. I know better then anyone what you are going through." Some relief washed over me, knowing there was someone who understood, just made things a lot easier.

I walked home alone that afternoon, on my way I saw Seth, with a bunch of other guys. I kept my head down, and walking. "SUMMER!" I stopped and looked toward the voice. Seth ran over to me, his friends walking behind. "Um, hey," I said, "I waited for you outside the school." My heart stopped, he had been waiting for me? "Sorry, had a study group." "Oh, well look tomorrow we are having a cookout, Jessica and Ben are invited, I want you to come." I felt the redness come to my cheeks. "Of course I'll come," his face lit up more. "I'll see you then," he ran off with his friends. It was weird, when ever I talked to, looked at, or was around Seth, I felt safe, I felt…happy.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have nothing," I mumbled to myself as I searched through my closet. "Summer, are you ok?" I heard Jessica's voice. "I have NOTHING to wear," "Summer it's a cook out, not the Grammies," "but Seth, UGH!" "Oh you like Seth huh?" "NO!" I spat, but she was still grinning. "Ok, maybe a little, I just, want to impress him." "Honey, its Seth, you could be in sweatpants and he will still think your pretty." "Really?" I sighed a little, she nodded. "Ok," I quickly pulled out my jeans and a long sleeve red- shirt, with a light white jacket. "No heels," Jessica threw in, I sighed, and most of my shoes were heels. But I pulled out some black converse. "How do I look?" my hair was down and curly, like always. "Beautiful, now lets go!"

My heart raced as we walked to the back of the house, a good amount of people where there. A lot of boys, the ones I saw with Seth the other day. "SUMMER," I turned and saw Seth running toward me. My heart pounded faster when he came close. I never thought about if I liked Seth till Jessica mentioned it, now I see…that I do. "You came," he seemed surprised, "of course I did," I said smiling, I had to smile around him. "Come on, let me introduce you to everyone," he introduced me to all the adults first. Then we walked to the pack of boys that were talking around the fire. "Guys, this is Summer Marks, Summer, this is Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Sam," he pointed to all the guys that mostly all looked the same. Tan skin, jet black hair, just different face structures. I waved at all of them, "sit down Summer," one boy said, I think it was Embry. I did as he said and Seth sat down next to me. "So, Seth here tells us that you came from California," I glanced at Seth then back to the boys, who seemed at the edge of their seats. "Um, yeah, I was born there," "is it cool?" Quil, I think, asked, I could see Seth's face barred in his hands and his head shaking. I smiled, "yeah, I think so," "Sam, here is your plate," I looked up and saw a woman, about Jessica's age. She was beautiful, with her long jet black hair. It shinned in the fire light. Her tan skin matched the boys, her smile. It was so warm, so nice. Her eyes met mine, "who is this?" she asked. "Oh, Emily this is Summer Marks, Jessica's niece. Summer this is Emily, Sam's wife," I smiled in return. "Well, Summer, would you like to help me get the rest of these boys something to eat." I looked at Seth, who smiled and nodded. "Sure," I got up and began walking with her. "Seth tells us that you are from California," "he must be telling everyone," we both laughed. "Well, he can't stop talking about you, he is very fond of you," my heart pounded faster as I gazed back at Seth. He looked so good with the fire light shinning on him. "I'm like him too, a lot," "I know," I turned back to Emily who was putting food on the plates. "I can see it, in both of you, how he looks at you, how you look at him." I couldn't help but smile. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you come here?" I froze, I prayed that this question didn't come up. I waited a moment to catch my breath. "My parents were murdered, by a robber. I was at a friend's house when it happened." I chocked every word out. Using all my strength not to cry. "Summer," I felt her arms around me, she had a nice hug, a loving hug, I hugged back. "I am here for you, if you need anything," I smiled, it felt good knowing there was someone to talk to, and I felt like I could just open up to Emily. "Thank you, that means too much to me." We walked back, I handed Seth a plate of food. I have never laughed harder before that night. A sense of home, safety came to me when I was around them, when I was around Seth. He and I slowly walked back to my car, as Jessica and Ben were saying there goodbyes. "Thank you, I really had fun," "they like you a lot, which is a good thing," I smile. An awkward silence came, "look Summer I_" "Summer you ready to go?" Ben said coming up next to us. "Yeah," he nodded and went to get Jessica. I turned back to Seth, who looked disappointed. "Thanks again," I quickly hugged him. My arms didn't want to let go, I didn't want to either. "Summer lets go," I sighed and let go, "I'll see you at school Monday," he smiled. As we sped away, my heart sank, I was hoping he would tell me what I wanted to hear, but we can't get everything we want.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days Seth wasn't at school, but everyday he wasn't at school, he would call me. We did talk for as long as he could, then he would have to go. "Have fun honey," Jessica said as she dropped me off at Emily's, "Summer," I turned and saw Emily standing there. I smiled and quickly hugged her, "come on in, the boys will be here in a moment." I smiled and walked inside, "sit," we sat at the wooden table. "So, how's junior year?" she asked, "oh, you know, hard, but I think its going well_" "EMILY," we both turned and saw all the boys. They were all shirtless, I looked at Emily, and we both tried hard not to laugh. "Summer?" I saw Seth, he looked amazing. He had a six pack, and a very tan body. "Um, hey," I felt his arms around me. His was letting off a ton of body heat, like a heater. "Sorry I haven't been at school. You wanna take a walk?"

We walked through the woods, it was nice and peaceful. They didn't have forests where I use to live, just beaches. "Sorry I haven't been at school," Seth finally spoke. "You've already apologized for that." He smiled. I saw his face go red. "Seth, can I ask you a question?" "Of course," I took a deep breath. "Why did you talk to me the first time? You could have ignored my like all the other people." He seemed like he was thinking for a moment. I waited my heart racing for a moment. I waited my heart racing with every second that pasted. "Well one, you were standing by yourself. But," he paused as we got to the edge of La Push beach. "You seemed different," "different?" "Not in a bad way, you stood out, in everyway to me. Your so beautiful." He stepped closer. "You are so caring, understanding, and that's something only some people wish they had." "Anyone can be caring, Seth," "not in the consistent way you do. Even though you lost your parents, you still hold your head up. You're strong Summer, stronger then anyone." He was inches from me now. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. "Seth!" we both turned and saw Embry and Quil, "meeting, time to come back." I heard a grown escape Seth. I began laughing and grabbed his warm hand. "Let's go."

Once we got back, Emily took me home, her hair was back when I noticed, the huge scar that was indented in her face and most likely covered her whole left side. She must had noticed I was staring. "Bear attacked me, when Sam and I were hiking. Back when we were still dating." "I'm sorry," she just smiled, he with her scar, she was still beautiful.

The dreams I have been having lately are getting worse. I would wake up screaming at times. Others Jessica would wake me up and find my covers on the floor and but tonight she found a lamp on the ground. "Maybe a sleep therapist?" I overheard her talking to Ben that night. "This might be how she is copping with it all," Ben said. I slowly walked back to my room. _Copping_

_sure considering my dreams aren't about the robber,_ I thought. I jumped once I heard a knock on the glass doors that lead to my balcony. I opened them. Sitting on the railing was Seth, shirtless. "Seth?" I asked, he just raced up to me, before I could even blink. "What are you doing here?" I asked, "Summer, I…I just needed to tell you this." He paused for a moment. "What I said in the woods yesterday about you standing out there. I talked to you because. I fell in love with you. Just looking at you makes my whole world spin. Then when I got to talk to you, or just be in your presence, makes me fall for you more. I never thought that I could love anyone as much as I love you now." I was speechless. "Is…is this a dream?" I finally spoke, he just smiled, "no," and then it happened. The world stopped everything around us melted as our lips connected. My arms unthinkably wrapped around his neck, his were curled around my waist. I wanted to be like this, with Seth, in his arms, forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**I really want to know who you guys picture when you read this for Summer? I need ideas. Thank you and more will be coming. And this is most likley he longest one yet. **

The more I read poetry, the more reality set in such as. My parents are gone, I don't think I could cry anymore, because it seems like it wont help. Also, that Seth and I did kiss, and that I was unthinkable, undeniably, in love with him. "Hello Beauty," I heard the sweet sound of my love behind me. "Hello," I said his warm around curled around me safely. "What-ch-ya reading?" I giggled at his slang. "Just Oscar Wilde," "never heard of him," I turned to him in disbelief. "What? You haven't heard the quote, 'Forgive your enemies, nothing annoys them more'? 'A man can be happy with any woman as long as he does not love her.'?" "Now that's a lie, because I am with a girl," his arms secured them selves around me once more. "And I am the happiest man in the world," his lips met mine. I didn't care if I got in trouble or people stared, everyone melted away. "I have to get to class," I whispered as our lips departed. A groan came from Seth, "no, just one more kiss," he leaned in once more, but I jokingly pulled away. "Your evil," he yelled after me as I walked off, my heals clacking like the sound of my heart beat.

I stared at my AP Calculus test, I didn't get to study last night, I mostly spent it with Seth, talking and laughing. I was always very good at math. I would tutor kids in my own class. Sadly, this had to be the hardest test so far, that or the kiss from earlier today was still on my mind. Whatever the case was, I had ten minutes and ten more questions.

After rushing through my Cal test, history test, and AP physics test. And most likely failing them all, I found my beautiful boyfriend standing outside waiting for me. As we walked home I complained all about my tests, he just did the usual, told me I was going to pass and kissed me like a good boyfriend. "So movies tomorrow night?" he asked as we stopped in front of my door. "Ok, I' good with that," our lips met, his lips felt like velvet on mine, the world escaped us, his heat was transferred into my body. I felt like we were…..one.

I was more then excited to go one my first date in a long time. I quickly straightened my hair and picked out a very cute outfit, with heels of course. I don't know why I was so excited. I have been on plenty of dates before when I was with James, maybe because this is Seth (who I am so in love with) and James (who I just liked). Once the door bell rang through the house, my heart stopped for a split second. I ran down the stairs, "BYE BEEN, BYE JESSICA," I closed the door before they could reply.

Seth stood there, looking just beautiful in his jeans and leather jacket, that I remembered wearing the first time I met him. "Change of plans," he said as he pulled me to the truck. "What? What's wrong?" I asked as we backed out of the driveway, "its Jared, he's missing."

My heart continued to pound as we all split up, and Seth and I walked through the woods. "Why would Jared want to run away?" I whispered, "Who knows, maybe he and Kim had another fight, I don't think he ran away though." "What? Do you think someone took him?" I asked, "I think Sam needs me," I looked down at his walky talky, there was no sound coming from it. "How did you_" "never mind that, here," he handed me the big shot gun. "Don't use it!" he demanded, "what's the point of having it?" "To scare them away," then he ran off. I was alone, "Summer," a faint voice echoed, I whirled around, "Summer," it said once more, the voice sounded familiar. "Summer, behind you," I turned and saw it. At first I thought it was a horse. But its short, dark brown fur made it look like a bear. Then there were the ribs that were poking out of its sides. I felt my butt hit the cold, wet grass. The thing let out a growl as it slowly moved toward me, all I could think of doing was move back. I felt my back it something hard, a rock or a tree. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Then it happened, another big horse-like-thing, this time with sandy fur came out from behind the tree and stood in front of me. Then it started, the brown thing attacked the other thing. They were going at it, before the brown one threw the Sandy one into the side of the tree I was at. I looked from the brown thing to the sandy one. But that thing wasn't there, instead, there was Seth, laying where the other horse was suppose to be. He was unconsuse. "SETH!" I screamed and forgot about my confusion about what went on, and grabbed him. I took him and cradled him in my arms. "Seth, wake up," I cried, the tears came to my eyes. "SUMMER," I turned and saw Sam, and the rest of the boys. "Emily," Emily came and pried me away from Seth.

I didn't get to see Seth that night, so many questions sprung into my head. I tried to explain to Emily and Sam what I saw, they were just silent. "I want answers, Emily," I whispered as the tears still fell, we sat in the Clearwater's living room. Jessica and Ben went out to get everyone coffee as we waited. Leah, Seth's sister, was glaring at me the whole time. "What?" I asked finally, "you did this to him," she spat back, "Leah," Mrs. Clearwater said. "No, this is all her fault," "LEAH!" Sam shouted Leah finally stopped. I couldn't take it. I got up and walked outside. The moon was full. My parents use to always watch the moon, every time it was full. That's when my dad proposed to my mom, under a full moon. "Summer," I turned and saw Emily and Sam standing there. They reminded me so much of my mother and father. Emily, caring and sweet like my mom, Sam, willing to take a bullet for almost anyone, like my dad. "Don't listen to Leah, she always needs someone to blame," "I just want to know the truth, I want to know everything." "That's_" "That's my job to tell her," we all turned. And I saw Seth standing there, perfect, like nothing ever happened. He looked so beautiful in the moon light. I ran and threw my arms around him. "Oh, I don't want to hurt you," I whispered. "I don't care, just kiss me," I smiled and did as he said. It was such a thoughtful, passionate kiss. Sam, Emily, they all melted away, it was just Seth and I. I wish it was that way, just us in the world, together, forever. "I need to start being honest with you."

Seth and I sat on the porch, candles around us. "I am from a tribe called the Quileute. Native American **Quileute legend **suggests that they are descended of wolves. According to legend, a being known alternately as Dokibatt, K'wa'iti, the Trickster, the Transformer and The Chargers created the first Quileute from a wolf that he stumbled upon during his journeys. Dokibatt the Changer, or Transformer, who looms heavy in Pacific Northwest coastal mythology. Originally there were six native societies: for the fisherman, the elk hunter, the whale hunter, the weather predictor, the medicine man, and the warrior." We were quiet as soon as he was done with his stories. "There are small details, but that's a summary of it." "So, they say you are decedents from wolfs? Like a werewolf?" "Exactly." The conclusion in my head was impossible. "So you are a werewolf?" "yup," I couldn't help but laugh. "You don't believe me?" "It's impossible." "Fine," Seth got up and walked in front of me. In second, from where Seth stood, was the huge, horse-like, Sandy haired wolf, that I in the woods. "Seth?" I said, getting down next to it's face and looked into its eyes. I could see Seth in there, smiling at me.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into the Clearwaters, and straight into the living room, where Sue sat reading. "Summer, hey," she said as she saw me, "where's Seth?" "he's coming, Ms. Sue may I ask you something," she nodded I took a seat next to her. "Did you say yes?" she sighed. "You mean to Charlie, yes, I said I would marry him. I don't know how I'm going to break it to Seth." "I think Ben beat you too it," she had a relieving look on her face. "I just_" "mom," we both looked up and saw Seth standing there, his face relaxed along with his body. "Seth, honey, I…I know you're mad," she said as she walked up to him, he was a giant compared to her. "I'm not mad momma, I'm…I'm so happy for you. I know I'm not going to be here, especially if I'm going to go to college. I…I was scared that you wouldn't love dad anymore." "Oh my boy, I will always love your dad no matter what. We just have to move on, stop holding on, and realize that, maybe being happy is the best thing. Your father is probably looking down on us now, and just smiling that smile that made me fall in love with him. I love your father. I'm in love with Charlie. He could never replace the love I had for your father." I used up all my strength not to cry, I still wonder today, if my parents would be proud of me. For falling in love, for being this strong and never giving up? I will always wonder.

I pulled into the school blasting, my Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros CD Emily gave me. I hopped out of the car and straight into Seth's arms. "Hello love," he whispered as we kissed, it was another loving kiss that I could add to my memory bank. "Hello sweetheart," we began walking hand in hand. "So, you ready for the dance tonight?" he asked, "yes! Emily is coming over and her and Jessica are going to fix me up, should be fun!"

Sure enough, I got home at about 3:30 and they didn't get done with me till about 6:00. "SUMMER! SETH IS HERE!" Ben screamed up the stairs, I slipped into my dress. My hair was curly, like big ringlets. I walked downstairs. Seth looked beautiful, with his black oxford shirt and blinding white tie. His hair was spiked up in the front, he was still taller then me, even though I wore some heels. "You look, absolutely beautiful," he whispered as our lips met. "No, don't ruin her face," I gave Emily a look. "That's impossible," Seth said loud enough for her to hear. After they snapped about a million pictures, we left. The gym was decorated like under the sea, or that was the theme of it. Our football team won, so that made everything better. Seth and I danced with mostly his friends and their dates. "You really do look beautiful," Seth whispered as we swayed during a slow dance. "Thank you. I'm glad everything is good with your mom," "yeah. I couldn't have done it without you," I smiled, I was about to kiss him when Embry ran up. "Seth, come on, its Jared!" we both followed Embry out the back of the gym and into the lighted parking lot. "Kim? What happened?" Embry and Seth asked, then I saw Jared, lying there all bloody, Kim over him. "Summer, get Kim back to Emily's and stay there," Seth commanded, I did as he said.


	8. Chapter 8

We sat in front of Emily's dark house. "Kim, what happened?" I finally asked as she slowly stopped crying. "I don't know, he said he was going to get the car, and after about five minutes, so I came out and he was unconsuse on the ground, bloody, like he was attacked." She began crying again. "Summer?" I looked up and saw Emily and Sue standing on the porch. We quickly got out, "did you_" "yes Sam is out there with the guys, come inside." We must have waited for a good two or three hours, Ben and Jessica stopped by. "They will be back soon," Emily said as I quickly changed into some of her sweats and a Washington State hoodie. "I hope they are ok," I whispered as I just stared out into the darkness. Of course, the rain slowly hit the window.

I fell asleep on the couch that night. Sue took Kim back to their house, so she could stay with Leah. "Summer," I sprung up, I made out Seth who was standing there in the lamp light, "Seth, oh my god," I just felt his arms around me, but I also felt something else, there were like indents on his back. I flipped on the big light, and I didn't believe what I saw. His chest had one big gash in it, it wasn't bleeding, it looked like it had been there for a while. "What…what happened to you?" "I'll explain it later," his voice sounded week, and his face was paler, "are you sick?" "Summer…I love_" then he fell, limply on the floor. "SETH!"

I remember when I was thirteen, my great Aunt Josie was in the hospital. Everyone was there, friends, family. That's were I first met Ben. Jessica and he just started dating. I remember how he held her as she cried how he just whipped the tear away. I sit here in the hospital now, next to Seth. Just wishing he would wake up so I could see his eyes. I promised myself I wouldn't leave his side, not till he woke up. "Summer, you need to go home, take a shower, he will be here I promise." Emily's friend, who is the doctor, whispered to me one night. I realized that I had been there for at least two days. I was to weak to argue. Jessica drove me home. It felt good to take a shower, eat something other then that cafeteria food. I walked back into the hospital, where I saw all the guys gathered around the bed. "Guys?" I said as I walked in, they all turned, smiles on their faces. "Summer," they all moved so I could see who said my name. And there was Seth, sitting up in the bed, he still had burses on his face. "Seth," I said running to his side, I couldn't help but cry. It was so nice to hear his voice, to gaze in his eyes. "How…how are you?" I asked, "I would be better if you kissed me," without hesitation, I did as he said. That kiss strengthened me, I fell more in love then I ever could. The thought of losing him brought disgust to me that I even had that picture in my mind for a second. "I love you Summer," those words the most amazing words ever said.

I waited in my room. The only time my heartbeat was this fast was when I kiss Seth. Sadly, he was on duty so he couldn't be here to comfort me. I jumped as I heard the door creak open. And in came Jessica and Ben. "What did it say?" I mumbled. "Well, they left you all your money for college, but your mom wanted you to have this." Ben handed me a wrapped box and a letter addressed to me. "We will be downstairs." They left me alone. I couldn't open the letter or package by myself. So, I called Seth and in two minutes he was on my balcony. "Hey, what is it?" he asked softly, wrapping his arms around me. I just stared at the package, "I don't want to do it alone." We sat on my bed, as I slowly opened the letter, and began to read.

_**"Dear Summerset,**_

_** You are our pride and joy, this was meant to be written and given to you once you graduated. But I feel like I should give it to you as soon as possible. I'll start from the beginning. Your father and I met in middle school, he was my best friend. He always loved me, but I never felt the same, at the time. **_

_** Until high school, when he came back from a summer in Italy. Just seeing him smile made me fall in love with him. Of course we had our ups and downs, but I will always love him. So we got married in college, and then came you**__**. Our Summer in the winter**__**. Our everything, our little girl. Watching you grow up still makes me cry. All I know and believe is that you're a good person. A caring person, and one day you will find someone that lobes you for YOU! Don't let them go, Summer. I didn't with your father. We love you more then life itself, be good. We love you**_

_** Your parents**_

_** Cassidy and Marcus Marks."**_


	9. Chapter 9

I stared at the not for two whole days. In between classes, walking with Seth, while in my room, the tears wetting the paper. I walked home with Seth hand in hand. "Summer, please," Seth said stopping in front of my house. "What?" I mumbled, "You have been like this going on three days now, and I want the old Summer back," my heart began to pound as I thought about how was completely ignoring Seth. "Summer," he stepped closer, both hands on my face. "You need to just figure this out, and when you do…I'll be waiting," and he was gone, all that was in front of me was air. I walked into the house, "SUMMER!" I looked up and saw my crazy, old, grandmother. Her hair was died to a dark brown, she wore to much make up, I guess trying to hide her wrinkles. Her clothes were brighter then the sun. I remember she would buy me the tackiest clothes, but I loved them, I loved her. "Gigi what are you doing here?" I asked hugging her. "I'm here to take you back to California," my heart stopped, "what?" "Yeah, I heard how much you hate this place. I don't blame you; there is no sun, so I offered to take you back." I looked over at Ben and Jessica, who looked more surprised then I do. "Grandma I don't hate it here." "Oh honey of course you do," "what did the court say?" "They said its up to you, now come on, don't you miss your friends, the beaches, I bought a nice beach house, and everything. It'll be like old times." My mind was about to explode. "I have to think about it," "well honey I'm leaving tomorrow. But I'll be at the hotel, call me." Then she walked out. I couldn't believe what just happened. "Summer_" "I have to think," I said before I went up stairs and immediately called Seth.

I waited for about two hours before the door bell rang. It was Seth. "Hey," I said walking out onto the porch. He looked so cute with his hands stuffed in his pockets of his jeans. "Hi," an awkward pause came upon us. "So, what are you going to do?" he finally asked. "I don't know Seth, I love you, that makes me stay, but my parents are in California, so is my life." "Was," "what?" "Never mind, maybe I'm wrong," he began walking. "Seth," he stopped and turned to me. "I love you, more then anything." He didn't even smile, he just walked away. I think that's what told me I had to leave, the thought of him not caring about me.

"OK SUMMER LETS GO!" My grandmother said as she hopped into the car. "Summer, are you sure you can do this?" Jessica said as she gave me a hug. "You two are the most amazing people on this earth. And the strongest, because you had to deal with me. I promise I will visit all the time." I gave them both one more hug and let the tears fall. Before I got in the car, I looked back at the woods, hoping that I would see my love, the reason for staying standing there; instead there was nothing, but trees and rain.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Don't worry, I'm sort of going into a "book 2" so the next one is gonna be action filled. Thank you all for the comments and favorites that means a lot.**_

I couldn't stop crying the whole way to the airport. Once we got in, "come on Summer, we are boarding now." My grandmother said, I sighed and got up. "SUMMER!" I turned and saw him, running around the people to me. "SETH!" I screamed in, I didn't care who heard. I ran and leaped on him. "Summer, I'm sorry," he whispered holding me up without difficulty. "Just shut up and kiss me boy," I pulled his face into mine. The moment was beyond perfect, beyond passionate, it was indescribable. "I love you Summer, and if you leave, then I'll come with you, if you die, I die too. You are apart of my Summer, it's like…we are one." I just kissed him again. "Summer," I turned to my grandmother, who was just standing there smiling. "Maybe I was wrong, you're in good hands, and you love it here, be good," she said before walking off onto the plane. "Come on babe, lets get you home." Seth said and we walked out, hands locked in one another. Seth was right, we are one, and will always be. And my home will always be La Push, in the yellow house, with the people I love surrounding me.


	11. Book 2: Chapter 1

BOOK 2:

"I use to complain because I had no shoes….then one day I met a man that had no feet." My father would say those word every chance he got. Which was never that often, but he took advantage of the moment when he could. Such as one time I was in a "bad mood," so I yelled at my mom because I wanted this dress so bad, but I didn't have any money to get it. So after I yelled at my mother, and threw a fit. My dad came into my room and sat down next to me, who was crying at the time. And said, "you know my father told me this, his grandfather told him this, and now I'm going to tell you. Summer, 'I use to complain because I had no shoes…the one day I met a man that had no feet.'" "Wh_" "Stop," he said holding his hand up, "just think about it." I did, all that night, during school, even now.

"TEENAGE DREAM!" I sang as I pulled into a parking space outside of La Push High school. "YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A TEENAGE DREAM!" I continued singing as I began walking toward the school. "SUMMER!" I turned and saw Kim running from her car to me. Kim and I have became good friends, considering Jared and Seth are all for double-dates. "Oh. My. Gosh. You know what today is?" "Um, Trig test?" "EXACTLY!" I rolled my eyes and continued walking inside. "You are such a nerd." "I am not a nerd, did you study?" she asked as we stuffed our books in our lockers. "Yes," I lied, well I was suppose to be studying, except I was up talking to Seth on the phone all night. "Good. Mrs. Knell said it was going to be that hardest test next to finals." My stomach plummeted. "Right," I walked away, trying to fit in all I could about angles and graphing. "Good morning beautiful," I looked up from my book and saw my love standing right in front of me. He looks so beautiful, with his rusty brown skin; jet, spiked up black hair. His gorgeous eyes I love to look into staring down at me. Again, even with heels on, he is about two heads taller then me. "Morning," I said turning back to my studying. "What are you doing?" "Well last night, when I was talking to you. I should have been studying, which is my fault." Seth just burst out laughing. I sighed, he thinks everything is funny. "It's really not funny! I'm going to fail!" "Your right, it's hilarious!" I mouth fell open, I started to storm away. "Babe wait," he said pulling me back into him. "I'm sorry, you are just so freaking cute when you are mad," he leaned down and our lips met quickly. I pulled away, "nope, I'm mad at you, I'm going to FAIL, goodbye," I walked away, hearing Seth still laughing behind me.


	12. B2: Chapter 2

I walked into the cafeteria, and straight to our table in the back. Where Seth, Kim and Jared sat. "UGH! Today is not my day!" I complained plopping down next to Seth. "Why?" "First I flunked the Trig test. I have an English paper due Monday, and 'Under the Sea dance' is next Friday and I signed up to decorate. I need this weekend." "Good, because we are going out, tonight." Seth said, looking from me, to Jared and Kim. "I have to go ask Mrs. Coughman something, you want to come?" "Of course," and Jared and Kim walked off. "I'm taking you out tonight. Stress free, because you need it." I smiled, "really?" "Really." I pulled him in, this time the kiss was long and beautiful.

I took the time to get ready. I mean time, I started by taking a shower at 4 and didn't get done with doing my hair, face, and finding something to wear till about 6. "SUMMER!" I heard echo throughout the house. I ran down stairs, Seth looked so cute. He had on a shirt and a tie, along with kakis. "You look so handsome," I said hugging him tightly. "Well, yall have fun," we waved goodbye to Jessica and Ben. Their wedding is next weekend.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we sped down the road, "you'll see." We ended up at a very nice, expensive restaurant. "You spent about eighty dollars for BOTH of us. Seth, that's crazy." I complained as we walked throughout the crowded town. Which it is always like this on a Friday night, I never knew this many people lived in Forks. "Look there's Jake," Seth said pulling me toward a couple sitting on a brick wall. He looked like he was from La Push. "Jacob, dude what's up?" Seth said he had talked about a Jacob Black a ton of times. I think he was Seth's best friend. I looked upon the girl next to Jacob. She was the definition of beautiful. Her pale skin stood out in the darkness. A mixture of blonde and bronze hair sat in braids that fell to her chest. She had a perfect bone structure in her face. Her eyes were a milk chocolate. "Hi, I'm Renesmee," she said holding out her hand. "Summer," I said as I shook it. "Well we better be going, see ya later Jake." We continued walking till the lighted city was swelled in the darkness. "Seth where are we going?" I asked, but he just laughed and continued walking. A small light in the distance caught my eye. We soon came close enough to see it was a gazebo, lights hung from all around it. Candles sat all around the edge, along with flowers. "Seth. This is beautiful," I said gazing around at the gazebo as I step into it. "You like it? That's what I was doing all morning." I suddenly heard our song, 'You and Me' by Lifehouse. On our anniversary, Seth drove me to Oregon to just see them play. "May I have this dance," he asked I smiled as he pulled me and we began to sway. "Seth, why did you do all of this, dinner and a movie would have satisfied me." "Because, Summer, I don't just want to satisfy you. I want to amaze you." "Well, I'm amazed. But Seth, just being with you amazes me. Because knowing I have such a caring, loyal, loving boyfriend makes everything so much more then amazing." "I also brought you hear because I wanted to ask you something." My heart raced as he stopped dancing.


	13. B2: Chapter 3

Summer, we have been dating about a year and a half now. And I have never been happier in my life, because every moment with you, is like a moment in heaven. You are my angel. My reason for existence. And I'm not going to lie to you, I want you to be mine, all mine. I know that so selfish, but its true, that's why." He paused and got down on one knee. "Oh. My. Gosh." I whispered, this wasn't happening. "Summer Marie Marks, will you marry me?" I was in shock. "Am I dreaming?" I asked. "No," "then YES! Yes, I will." Then he slipped the ring, with a single diamond held by a gold band. Where it would stay for the rest of my life and beyond.

Jessica and Ben were more surprised then I was. Jessica screamed and Ben just congratulated Seth. The whole reservation was in frenzy. First, we have to get through Jessica and Ben's wedding which was tomorrow.

The whole morning everyone was running around crazy, they decided to have the wedding at a local church that could fit the whole town. Apparently Ben has given more to this Reservation such as, technology, houses, parks, then anyone in the whole state. He also helped Sue, when Seth's father died; get back on her feet, getting her a job, Jessica made her dinners. They both did this for so many families. So today, is going to be crazy, they are expecting about over one hundred people. "Summer, get your dress on," Jessica said coming into my room. "Um, what about you," I said continuing to curl my hair. "I don't know, I'm so nervous," she complained as she paced back and forth throw my room. "Jessica," I said coming out and grabbing her by the shoulders. "You and Ben have been engaged for about a year. It's time for you and Ben to officially be together." I felt her arms around me, "what would I do without you." "I don't know," I joked.

The church was brand new, built at least three months ago. I slipped on the dress, which was a knee-length, flowy, deep red, strapless dress. My hair was curled and pulled into a side ponytail, with the back puffed up. "Summer. It's time," I walked out with Sue and Hannah (Jessica's roommate in college). We began walking, white flowers in our hands. There were a ton of people; I felt all their eyes on me. I searched for Seth, but I couldn't find him, so I kept smiling and walking till I got to the alter and took my place on the left side in Between Sue and Hannah. Then the bridal music began to play and I saw her. She looked more beautiful then any one person. Her hair was up in a tight bun. Her dress was blinding white, her tan skin stood out under it; it was corseted at the top and flared out. She held a bundle of red roses. I looked from her to Ben, who was in awe. I thought about my wedding, in about five months I will be where Jessica is standing. With Seth in awe. The thought of getting married scares me. I always pictured my self living in an apartment alone, going on sped date with my friends. I wonder if mom and dad are proud of me. What would they say? Before I knew it, Ben and Jessica were kissing, camera were flashing, that moment I could feel the happiness from the bride and groom, I sure hope people will be able to feel mine.

The reception was held in the middle of Sole Park, a HUGE white tent stood in the middle of the field. Music blasted, the food was amazing, "come on lets dance," Seth said as he pulled me into his arms and we began to sway on a slow song. "You looked so breath taking up there," he whispered, "ME? Did you not see Jessica she was ten times more beautiful then I will ever be," " now that's an understatement, yes Jessica looked very pretty. But no human could possibly be as beautiful as you." My cheeks turned as red as my dress. "Just wait for our wedding day." I whispered, his smile was so big and beautiful. "What?" I asked, "Just the thought of you being mine, is so overwhelming." I reached up on my tip toe, "I have always been yours," As our lips met, the people melted away. The music was a muffled sound, like it was a good distance away. "SETH!" we both turned and saw Embry running toward us. "Em? What?" "Its Kim, come quick."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sam asked to Paul. "Jared said they were dancing, she went to get some water and never came back, and he searched everywhere." My hand tightened in Seth's. "Ok, we can't make a scene, Paul and Embry search along the road, Leah and I will search the forest, Seth, take Jared home."


	14. b2: Chapter 4

After taking Jared home and explaining everything to his parents, we sat in my driveway. "What…what could have happened?" I finally asked fighting the tears. "I don't know, but if we don't find her_" "DON'T SAY THAT!" I yelled the water falling from my eyes; I stormed out of the car. "Summer_" "NO! I can't see death, not again! I can't lose another person," my legs went numb as I fell to my knees. The pain from them hitting the concrete didn't even compare to the pain in my heart. "Summer, look at me," I gazed up into Seth's beautiful, caring eyes. "We will find her, I promise." He pulled me into his arms. "Don't let go Seth, please," I begged, "I won't babe, I promise, I love you."

Three days, three days of searching, of nothing. We finally reported it to Charlie, the sheriff. "Ok, yes, I'm home," I said over the phone to Jessica. Her and Ben are in the Bahamas for their honeymoon. I walked into the dark house. Being alone in the house really shows how big it is. KNOCK! I jumped out of my skin. _It's just the door_, I thought I opened it and saw Seth standing there. "I'm staying with you," he stepped inside, "Charlie said it would be best with this lunatic running around." I nodded and lead him in.

After a shower and changing. I saw Seth sitting in the chair in the corner of my room. "Where is the guest room?" he asked, I decided to take the chance while I could. "You don't want to sleep there," "Ben and Jessica's room?" "Not there either," I walked over and held my hand out. He took it, "dance with me." I whispered, he just smiled. It was different seeing him smile, considering he hasn't the past few days. I almost forgot the love that showed in that smile. "You know what I wish," I whispered as we swayed. "What?" "We could just skip the wedding and run away. Just us." I was soothed by the symphony of his slow breathing and fast heart beat as my head rested on his chest. "You know I had plans for us," I gazed up at him. "What were your plans?" "Well actually, the wedding was plan B, plan C was I just steal you and we go live up here in Canada." "What was plan A?"I asked he smiled; "marry you a long time ago," "how long ago" "When I first laid eyes on you." I stopped dancing in disbelief. What this boy real? "I love you," I whispered as our lips met, the moment was beyond perfect. I didn't want to let go, neither did he, so we didn't.

The longer the search went, the shorter I slept. Even though every night I had the same dream, I was just standing in a room with one lamp light. In the dream, I was only there for a second, but once I woke up it was when my alarm clock went off. I didn't tell anyone about these dreams; everyone had so much on their plates, like me. Seth was with the pack searching day and night for Kim, but since last Friday night, things have been different. It seems like since I gave him so much that night, including my heart; he thinks he has to do the same. The thing is, most people wouldn't mind if someone did what Seth is doing. I don't need his heart, I just need….well I don't need anything from Seth. Just being in his presence satisfies me. We sat in his yard one slightly sunny afternoon. He was behind me holding me so close and tight. "You don't have to do this," I whispered, breaking the silence. "Do what?" I sighed and stood up, "I know Friday was different, but Seth, I gave you everything. But I don't want you to do the same," he looked confused as he stood up, making me feel so short. "You know most girls would say the opposite, but why?" "Just because you standing in the same room as me are everything, you holding me is more then enough. I don't want you to feel like you have to give me everything you have, because just you kissing me….is everything to me. Does that make sense?" He just smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. "Summer, its going to take a whole life time to give you what you have given me. I don't care if you don't want it; because I'm going to give everything I have to you. Every cell, every bone and most importantly, my heart, it's all yours, forever and always."


	15. B2: Chapter 5

_**This is rly long...but so much goes on I hope you like it.**_

Everyone has a special day, they will remember for most of their lives. Mine was the day I first rode a bike (typical I know). I think it was special because my father taught me how to. I learned it in about two minutes, maybe because I wanted to keep up with my crush, Johnny Kale. He stopped at the end of my drive way, and then we rode off. We biked and biked till our legs went numb. "Do you want to be my girl?" he asked as we stopped and rested. "Your girl?" "Yeah, my girlfriend, my brother has one." That was the happiest moment I have ever experienced in my short six years of my life. "Sure," "ok, you're my girl, anyone messes with you, and I'll beat them up. So now we have to kiss." "Kiss?" I never thought that came with being a 'girlfriend'. It happened way to fast, I didn't even feel anything. That day lived in my mind for a long time, till I met Seth. Then all the moments with him crushed Johnny Kale.

"Any news about Kim?" I asked Emily as we walked down the streets of Forks shopping. "No, but I just know Jared has been shut in his room, not eating to doing anything except trying to find her." My heart dropped, I didn't even want to know what Jared was feeling. The thought even brought me pain. I wanted to tell Emily about my dreams, but she looked like she was taking it pretty bad. Her face was sunken in, she had bags under her eyes. All of us are like her kids, but when ones gone, she really feels like a parent. Worrying, wondering, so many questions in her head.

My heart raced as I stood in that dark room once more. Only this time, I could see some more. Then I realized it was from the window behind me, a black sheet thrown over it. "Help," a faint voice echoed, I whirled around and saw her, "Kim," I whispered, running up, but I couldn't touch her. She had dried blood and burses all over her face. Both eyes were black, one darker then the other. "Kim, where are you?" Then she was gone, I was outside an old, one level house. "Help," the faint voice said once more, but Kim was no where to be seen. Then I realized what house it was. Seth and I would drive past it on the way to Emily's, like her house, it was in the middle of no where. My eyes flung open, and I sat straight up. "Kim, I'm coming," I said grabbing my keys and running off.

I pulled up next to the trees by the old house. I had to call Seth, but he didn't answer. "Seth it's me, I found Kim, she is at the creepy house on Parks street. Come quick, but I won't wait, that's all I've been doing. I'm going to get her I…I love you so much." Then I hung up and got ready, taking my pepper spray with me. I could see the small lamp light shinning in the one window. I slowly opened the front door, and right there was Kim. She looked exactly as she did in the dream. "Kim," I whispered sliding down next to her. And removing the duck tape from her mouth. "Summer, how did you_" "I'll explain later, lets go" I tired to untie her but the ropes where tied really good. "Summer," I looked at Kim, but she wasn't looking back, but in front of me, I turned and saw it. A wolf stood parallel to us. It was like a horse, jet black fur, yellow eyes that glowed, it didn't look happy. "Summer, don't move," caught up in the moment, I used the pepper spray, of course that's didn't affect it. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't ready to die, not yet, "Seth, I love you," I whispered as I shut my eyes, bracing my self for the pain. It must have been quick because I didn't feel anything. "SUMMER!" I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were two wolves going at it, I recognized the sandy brown one as my love. "Summer lets go!" Kim yelled at me as she limped out the door, I ran, picked her up and sprinted toward the car. A yelp suddenly came from the house. "SETH!" I yelled turning to the house. "He will be ok, lets go," suddenly a ton of other cars pulled up, the whole pack jumped out. "KIM!" Jared yelled running up and taking her from me. "Sam! It's Seth he's in there by his self," Sam, Paul, and Embry all ran past me and into the house. "Summer, lets go," Emily yelled pulling me toward the car, "NO SETH NO!" "HE WILL BE FINE NOW LET'S GO!"

Waiting is the worst part about life. Especially if you're an impatient person like me, but I think in my situation right now, I'm allowed to be impatient. I sat in Emily's living room, staring at the rain that poured on the world outside. While Kim and Jared sat across from me, just happy because they are back in each others arms. Jealousy, anger, sadness all ran through me at that moment. I wanted Seth to hold me. I hated the thing that hurt him. I would die if he was gone. We all still wondered, you could feel the questions floating throughout the room. I didn't sleep. I stared at the fire as I fought my self from drifting away to dreamland. The battle was soon won….

My mind seemed at peace now that we found Kim, but the nightmare of Seth praising in some way haunted my dream. Just standing over his cold, dead body, dressed in black, people crying around me. Then switching to sitting in a room alone, it didn't look like a familiar house. "Momma," I looked up and saw a little boy running toward me, tan skin, jet black hair, "momma, what's wrong?" he asked, I take it I was looking at him weird, because I was not anyone's mother. Then I looked into the boys eyes, and just saw my reflection, those eyes, and those familiar crystals blue eyes that glittered. "Who are you?" I whispered, his smile turned to a frown. "Momma, it's me, Blake," "Blake, what's your last name?" "Clearwater, your son."

"AH!" I sat straight up, heart racing, tears pouring, and "Summer?" I looked around and saw him, standing there, shirtless. "SETH!" I ran and leaped on him, the feeling of his touch brought more tears to my eyes. "GOD! Seth are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine, but I do need one thing," I looked down at him, which felt nice. "Anything," I whispered, "kiss me love," without hesitation I did as my fiancés said. That is when time froze, when I everything around me didn't matter. That's when I fell harder then I ever thought I would for him, I was so deep in love with him, it was to late to get out, but I rather be deeper then above.


	16. B2: Chapter 6

Things calmed down for a few weeks. "5 6 7 8" girls started the dance. It was cheerleading season and I was very out of shape, with school, the wedding, and the stress with Kim I didn't even have to time practice. Seth was feeling the pressure too, "I mean I have been to half of the conditionings for football but I doubt I'll make captain or the team." He complained as we sat on my bed studying. "Hey! Don't talk like that, you are the only all-American we have, and the only one most likely to get a scholarship." "Easy for you to say you already have your scholarship for cheerleading lined up." My lips made a firm line, he need to stop being a jerk. "Aw, I'm sorry hun, it's just I can't afford to go to University of Florida without a scholarship." I grabbed his face in my hands, "Two things, one you can do anything you want to if you just TRY! Two you play football, basketball, and baseball and you are AMAZING at all three, you will get a scholarship, I promise."

After two days two hours each of tryouts, they posted the roster. I pulled up to the school, "SUMMER!" I turned and saw Kim running toward me, almost getting hit by a car, Seth and Jared jogging behind. "THEY POSTED IT! THEY EVEN POSTED THE CAPTAINS!" She screamed to the whole parking lot, my heart raced. "You ready?" Seth asked my hand tightened in his as we got closer to the gym doors. If I got captain then I was definitely getting a full ride you Florida. "Let me do this alone," I said to all of them, letting go of Seth's hand and slowly walking up to the door, my heart pounding harder with every step. I turned to my friends, "well I made it, but about captain," I paused then smiled, "I GOT IT!"

It was the afternoon of the first game as I walked up in my cheerleading uniform to Seth's house. I always feel good in my uniform, like powerful. "Oh, hey Summer," Ms. Sue said beacking me to come inside. I walked in and could see Charlie her fiancée in the kitchen watching the game. "He's out with Sam for a minute," "oh I left my jacket in his room, do you mind if I get it?" "No go ahead." I walked into Seth's room, which was a normal size, big enough to have a desk, bed and the chair I always sit in when we study. I saw my bright white hoodie nicely folded standing out under the brown comforter. Something else stood out, a white envelope. My curiosity, like always, got the best of me and I picked it up. The front of the envelope had _Florida State University_. Now I was over whelmed with curiosity and my eyes started reading the letter.

"Summer?" I looked up and saw Seth standing in shorts and no shirt on; I'm still trying to get use to him like that. "Why didn't you tell me you got a full ride to Florida State, Seth this is HUGE!" I said, he was just quiet. "I don't want to go there," I could see it on his face, I could hear it in his voice, he was lying. I sighed and walked up to him, "Seth listens to me, you need to chase your dream, and I know your dream is to play college football." "Was," he mumbled, "what?" "It was my dream to play college football, then I met you, and that changed everything." His arms were around me now, my anger eased a little. "Now, all I see in the future and all I dream about is being with you, I don't want to be playing on the opposing team of you and just watching you and knowing you aren't cheering for me, would break my heart. All I want to do is be with you and if that means giving up my dreams I would gladly because you are more then my dreams, you are my everything." What could I say after that? That boy amazes me so much just by his words, can you imagine his actions, and sometimes I don't even believe he is real.


	17. B2: Chapter 7

We ended up winning that night, something about it seemed perfect, "Ben," I said walking into his office, were he sat hunched over his drawing desk, working. "Yeah," he looked up, my heart raced faster and faster, "can you do something for me?" As the month went by, the wedding date was set, and the pressure from all the teachers about colleges was worse then ever. Seth and I sat in my room, application, essays and transcripts all spread out along the floor. "Ok, finished this one," I sighed, we both picked two colleges each that we were both going to apply to. I picked Settle U and Evergreen U. Seth chose the ones I wasn't to fond about (but he doesn't know that), Washington State and Western Washington University. "Ok, I cant look at another application," Seth stated throwing the Settle U application to the side and sliding over to me, taking me in his arms. "Mmm, I love how you smell, its so intoxicating," "wow that doesn't sound creepy," I said even though I loved the comment. "It was your idea to do apps, the least I can ask for is a kiss, to save me," "save you from what?" I asked not looking up at him, tempting him. "From the horror of not being able to kiss you in a twelve hour period of time." "HA!" I laughed, and finally gave in, our lips met. I knew what he meant; it has seemed like forever since I have felt those soft lips on mine. When really the last kiss was about four hours ago when he first came over. "I love you Mrs. soon- to-be Clearwater," he whispered as they departed, "I love you so much Seth Clearwater," "no, Summer, I love you." "Summer," I looked around and saw Ben and Jessica standing there, "it came!" Jessica screeched they seemed more excited then me. I knew exactly what that envelope in Bens hand was. I ran up and took the envelope, tore it open, and read. "Sum, what is it?" Seth asked, I just looked up at him, glowing. "Seth," I said walking up to him, "I'm not going to be cheering for the opposing team," he looked confused, "I'm going to be cheering for you on a full- ride to Florida State."

Have you ever had that moment when you know that everything is just…perfect? As I sat the back porch staring at the sun dissolving behind the tree, blasts of pink and orange filled the sky above me. "Hey," Jessica greeted as she sat in the lawn chair beside me. "Hello Mrs. Jones!" we both laughed, "I love it when people call me that," she said shyly, I just smiled even wider. "Jessica, why did you take me in?" "I was your god mother, and," she paused "Cause I knew you would never ask me to stay with you, you would live on the streets and make it work. It's just you are such a good person and Seth is right about you, your practically…perfect." I felt my face go red, I didn't know what to do but hug her. Jessica and Ben took me in when I was seventeen, a teenager in her rebellious years, yet the stuck with me through the cries, laughs, and yells, I couldn't thank God anymore. Even though he took something from me, he gave me something better, a second chance you could say, another family.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard Ben sing as he burst into my room, "Jessica I think your cat is dying! Oh wait that's Ben singing," I dissed him, while Jessica cried from laughing so hard, Ben turned and began walking out. "WAIT I'M KIDDING!" I yelled after him, a second later he was beside Jessica. We all just laughed, suddenly got a call from someone,

"Hello," I answer

"Summer, it's Emily; you might want to come down here."


	18. B2: Chapter 8

I never thought about loosing someone till my parents died, I think that's when reality hit me…hard. I guess I would be use to the feeling of loss, or even the thought. When my mom had a miscarriage which just hurt all of us. I was ready to be an older sister to Kale Riley Marks, my dad was ready to be his little league coach, and my mom was preparing for buying a van to truck him and his friends to soccer practices and to bake cookies for his class on his birthday. I was just ready to scream at him when he would go through my stuff or bother my friends and I. I tried so hard to push the fact that he was not going to be with us out of my head. I remember when my mother came into the kitchen crying and smiling, my father and I were making dinner. We all jumped and hugged, happier then ever. I was never going to be the "jealous sibling" I wanted to be an older sister. I wanted my kids to have and uncle that they could beg me to go see every Christmas. Once we heard the news that he was…. No one saw it coming, just like this.

"SETH!" I screamed as I ran into the Clearwater's house, "where is he?" I asked Mrs. Clearwater, everyone was silent, all the boys were here, and the parents. "He's in his room," I ran up the steps two at a time, and straight into his room, were he lay. "Seth," I cried falling to my knees next to him. His face was all black and purple; a few red scraps covered his forehead. "Summer," he whispered as his face lightly touched my cheek, so lightly I couldn't help but cry harder. "Happy birthday babe," he whispered, "Seth I_" "I'm sorry, Summer" he interrupted, "no, no Seth it wasn't your fault_" "I don't care if it was or wasn't, I was going to get your present and then_" "Seth David, listen to me, it is alright, all I want for my birthday now is for you to get better, your body can do that right? Cant it, Seth please…." I trailed off into tears again. "Summer," his voice was weaker now, "promise me something," he whispered, "anything, my love," "if I die," "you wont," I demanded, "Summer, please, if I do, promise me that you will fall in love again, and have that family that we always thought about having." "Seth, you can't talk like that, you have to fight, you have to. For me, for…" I paused I knew I had to tell him. "When you were out fighting that thing that kidnapped Kim, while I was waiting for you I had a dream. In it was a little boy, he called me his mother, his name was Blake, and…and Seth you can't leave me." I cried again, but he was quiet. "Blake? Sounds like a name you would choose," he whispered, I looked into his weak eyes, "then fight for him, fight for Blake. Please Seth."


	19. B2: Chapter 9

Seth was home for another week, getting better. The wounds were so bad that it took his body a long time to heal. I tutored him in his work, and cried as I watched him sleep. "I have something to give you," Seth said as we sat on the porch, watching the rain. I slightly moved as Seth did, he just quietly laughed as he pulled something from behind the chair. He pulled out a small wrapped package. "Happy, late birthday," I smiled and went to open the card on the front," wait read that when I'm not around, I think I messed up," I did as he said and opened the package. Inside was picture of Seth and I, "it's not much but I lost the necklace in the accident and_" "its perfect," I whispered as I traced the picture of us. I don't remember someone taking this picture. We must have been sitting on a couch, but we were just staring at each other, you could see the love in our eyes, Seth had a serious look on his face, but I was laughing, typical. That night I stood the picture up on my night stand, next to the one of my parents. I stared at it till I fell asleep at peace.

I pulled into my parking space at school, overjoyed that Seth was finally coming back to school. Then I saw it, in the car next to me, Kim…crying? I got out and knocked on the window, she jumped and let me in. "Kim, what's wrong?" "Its Jared, we are in a fight," my heart sank. "Why?" "Why else would most senior couple fight, college," "I thought you two were going to Berkley?" "no we planned to, Jared didn't get in, but he wants to go to Washington State I just…" she trailed off the tears winning the battle, I just held her, as she sobbed into my jacket, the late bell rang we both just ignored it, it wasn't till she decided she had to get to class, about second period when she stopped.

"Summer," I looked up from my locker and saw Seth walking toward me, looked more beautiful then ever. He does have a scar on his forehead but it looked like it had been there for a while. "Hey babe," I whispered, "I have been dying for something," I flinched when I heard the word dying. "What is that?" "To feel your lips," without hesitation our lips met. I forgot how alive that feeling made me. I wanted more, but Seth let go, "no, no," I whispered grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for more, I could feel the stares but I didn't care, I wanted to feel alive more…more. "I don't know what to do about Kim," I said as we walked through town after school. "Yeah, Jared talked about it last night, he wants Kim to be happy, but he wants to be with her at Berkley." "I know them; they would make it work," I said, secretly hoping. I wish my words would come true, Kim and Jared were more like Seth and I then I ever thought. They are both willing to give up everything for the other, even their dreams if that means being together. I always wondered with my parents, Ben and Jessica, Emily and Sam, how far would they go for each other? As I watched them all, the more I realized what love was, nothing I could describe in words, but something I feel, I hope everyone will get to feel that once in their life.


	20. B2: Chapter 10

"You know, Ben and Jessica are going to visit Ben's grandmother in Oregon, so I'm going to be home alone all night tonight and all day Saturday," I whispered as we stood in the middle of the side walk, intertwined in each other. "Oh, babe, you don't know how much I wish I could come and be with you. I already promised Jared I would help him out with his college application to colleges near Berkley. Don't tell Kim, he wants to surprise her," I sighed sort of disappointed. I began walking again, "wait, but I promise to come over as soon as we are done," he said pulling me back into me. "Promise?" I asked, "I promise, I love you Summer," he whispered as he kissed me, the world of troubles and hardships dissolved away so it was just Seth and I, if the world was ever like that things would be…good.

I went to Kim's that night and part of Saturday, I walked into the house at about 5 that afternoon, it was already dark. Then I saw it, a light on upstairs, my heart began to race, I slowly walked up the stairs, the phone in my hand ready to call 911 or Seth. Every step took was louder then the one before it, once I was in my room, I was amazed. Candles illuminated the room, roses lay along the bed and floor. "Hey babe," I turned and saw Seth standing there, shirtless, my heart raced even faster. "I thought_" "I lied, I'm sorry, but this is short of your birthday present, again," "you need to stop thinking of my birthday," he just smiled and shrugged. "You know what else you need to do?" I asked stepping closer to him, "what?" "Stop talking and kiss me."

I woke up the next morning to my love that was sound asleep. I didn't want to wake him so I quickly slipping on his shirt and my shorts and walked downstairs. I pulled out the eggs and bacon and began making breakfast for us, I felt like a wife, like I'm all grown up. The thought just made me smile. "Mm, good morning," Seth said as he came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Morning Hun," I whispered as our lips quickly met. "Oh you have a message," Seth said pointing to the answering machine. I clicked it and continued cooking while listening.

"Hey Summer, its Jessica, I hope your having fun, we are actually going to stay one more day, just to let you know, ok we love you bye." The message ended and one more started.

"Um, Summer, hey," my heart stopped I recognized that voice anywhere. "It's James, I know we haven't talked in awhile, but I am going to be up in Forks to see my cousin and I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee or something and catch up? Just call me back at 860-8975, thanks." My heart raced as I slowly turned to Seth who was just staring at me. The thought of James brought back all the memories before I moved here. It seemed like it was a second life, like I was reincarnated. "What are you going to do?" Seth finally asked as we began to eat. "I'm going to go see him."


	21. B2: Chapter 11

My heart pounded as I walked from my car to the coffee shop, I could see James sitting in the corner near the window. He still looked the same, perfectly structured face, spiked up brown hair. Once I walked up to him his eyes widened in disbelief, "Summer, hey," he said standing up and giving me a hug, I forgot how warm they were. After we both got our coffee and talked about high school, things were going as good as planned, actually a lot better. "Oh be quiet," we both laughed as he walked me back to my car, "thank you, I had a great time," I said, "You would always say that after our dates," he whispered, "do you remember anything else from them?" "Other then how beautiful you looked every single time, nothing, wait I did remember the kiss," he seemed to be leaning in. "Whoa, James," I said sliding away from him, "what?" "James, I'm engaged," I said flashing him the ring; I loved showing people, showing that Seth was going to be mine. His face fell, I think that was the saddest thing I have seen, was how he walked away, how disappointed he looked.

"How did it go?" Seth asked as I walked into his room and fell on the bed. "Well, at first it was good, then," I paused and sat up to face Seth, I knew he was going to get mad. "Then he tried to kiss me," I have seen Seth get mad, but he was shaking uncontrollably. "Seth, calm down, I didn't kiss him," I said walking up, but he didn't stop shaking. "Seth," this wasn't working, so then I just kissed him everything eased, I even forgot everything except for the fact that I love him. "Are you calm?" I asked as I let go, "please one more kiss," he begged, "Seth," his eyes opened, "are you calm?" he gave the cutest half smile and nodded. I realized then how beautiful he is right then, at that moment, I knew he was gorgeous, but now I see it. In that little smile, in those sweet, caring, eyes that I just love to stare into. The eyes that show nothing but truth and love. I could see us, having children, sitting on a porch, both gray haired, smiling down at our grandchildren. I could see that just by looking into his eyes, just by trusting him not to hurt me. I think giving him my heart was the best decision of my life.


	22. B2: Chapter 12

"Ok, bye Mary," I said as I walked out of the dress shop, I finally had my last fitting of my wedding dress. The wedding was about a week away and the whole reservation is basically invited. I didn't care about who was there or what it all looked like, just being able to marry the most amazing man that walked this earth is fine with me. If I had to go to Vegas and get married by a man in an Elvis suit, I'll do it as long as Seth is mine. "Summer," I turned and saw Jared running toward me. "Hey, what's up?" I asked as he began walking with me, "Nothing, did Kim tell you? We are going to be together," "what do you mean?" I was so confused. "Well I got into Berkley City College, its not right next to Berkley about and hour or two away, but its better then states away." I smiled, "that's great Jared, I knew you would make it work." "He's nervous you know," I looked confused once more. "Seth, about the wedding," "he isn't the only one," "well, all I really know is that he loves you so much. Even after a year of dating, just when your name is mentioned how he smiles, it's pretty obvious." "Well, I can see how much Kim loves you, and yall have been dating longer then Seth and I have." The smile on his face, it looked so familiar, and then it came to me. That was the exact smile I have on every time I even think of Seth let alone mention him.

I would get questions about the wedding from everyone at school. "There is my cheerleader girlfriend/soon to be wife," Seth said walking up to my locker, he looked so cute with his red football jersey on, "gosh I love you when your in your cheerleading uniform," he whispered as our lips met. "I was_" "ATTENTION STUDENTS! THE HOMECOMING KING AND QUEEN ARE SETH CLEARWATER AND SUMMER MARKS!" People around us clapped, we both burst out laughing. "Wow, never saw that coming," he whispered as our lips met, I saw cameras flashing and people clapping, I had a flash to the future of that same thing happening at our wedding. At that moment when I saw my future with Seth, everyone around me happy, me being happy, things were just…perfect. "CONGRATS!" Kim screamed pulling me from Seth and hugging me, and into her arms. "Thank you," I said going back into Seth's arms, as we all talked, I stared at Jared and Kim, it was like total opposites. Jared in his football uniform, and Kim with her glasses and science text book, when there is Seth and I typical couple football player and captain of the cheerleaders. At the same time, we all are the same, how much we will do for each other, how much we love our mate. How much we would lose if we ever lost them.

"LET SO HAWKS!" I cheered along with the team that night for the homecoming game. Seth and I were planning not to go to the dance tonight, but since we got homecoming king a queen, we have to go. I called Jessica earlier in a panic.

"Hello"

"Jess, its me, so Seth and I won homecoming king and queen."

"That's great!"

"Well yeah, but now I have to go to the dance and DON'T HAVE A DRESS!"

"Ok, ok, calm down, just leave it to me"

After we won the game, Kim and I rushed home to get ready. After we straightened each others hair and did our make up. Jessica waltzed in a dress in hand. I was about amazed by it, as I slipped it on, it looked even more beautiful, it was a deep purple, strapless and all flowy. It look beautiful on me. "You look beautiful," Kim whispered, but not compared to Kim who had a beautiful white dress that stood out under her tan skin like a star, she looked beautiful. "Girls! Seth and Jared are here!" We walked down the stares, as we did their eyes went wide. "You look beautiful," Seth whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. That was such an understatement because Seth looked even more amazing, he worse a simple white button down oxford shirt and a black tie. Jared wore the same thing except the tie was a light blue like the ribbon tied around Kim's dress. Jessica and Ben took about three hundred pictures, "It's your senior homecoming, now stop complaining," Jessica said as she snapped more pictures.

The dance was amazing as always, nothing interrupted us like last years. The last slow dance came on and Seth pulled me into him and we began to sway. "You know what I just thought about," "what?" "The day I first saw you, I was positive you wouldn't give me the time of day. That I would have to try my hardest just to get your attention, and look at us now, the next dance we will share is at our wedding." "Seth," I whispered, he always knows how to make me smile. "Summer, I love you so much, just the thought of you walking down that aisle, and saying I do to be my wife…is so indescribable, so overwhelming." I could feel the tears of joy fall from my eyes, "I love you so much Seth Clearwater." Once our lips met, I could see what he was saying, I could picture myself walking down to him, surrounded by our friends and family. I can even picture my parents, next to Seth, smiling at me. I wanted to go up and hug them so bad, but for some reason, I know they will be with me on my wedding day, graduation day, even right now. I can feel them.


	23. B2: Chapter 13

I sat at the edge of my bed Seth's arms around me. "So you better go, or the boys will get mad at me," I whispered to Seth. When he didn't respond I got up and turned down the piano music my grandmother sent me for my birthday. She was apparently a famous piano player. It wasn't her playing on the CD but my father (who followed in her footsteps). When I first heard the music I could just picture him playing, like he would on Christmas, New Years, and my birthdays. I remember when I was about ten, I heard the sweet music fill the house on night. I quietly walked down the hallway and sat down next to the banister which looked out on our living room. As I watched my father play, my mother next to him, her eyes closed, her red lips curved into a smile. The clearest thing I remember is how my father watched her. I could feel there love from where I sat. I turned back to Seth, who was watching me, just like my father watched my mother. "What?" I asked, he just shook his head smiling, "I'm just so ready for you to be mine." "I have always been yours," I assured him as I put my clothes away. "SETH!" We whirled around and saw Jared, Jacob, and Embry standing in my doorway. "It's time to go, we have your bachelor party," Seth sighed and hugged me before following Embry and Jared out. "Summer," I looked up to see Jacob still there, whom I have gotten to know very well over the past year. "Thank you," he said with a smile, "for?" "Making my best friend as happy as could be and more." I felt my face go red, I just nodded then he was gone.

Things are going to fast. I mean I never thought I would loose my parents so young. I always dreamt about what it would be like when I brought my long time boyfriend home, their tears on gradation day. It was a few hours before my first homecoming. I walked in with my dress on, my parents gasped. After pictures, we sat down, "wait I just want to do one more thing," my father said, turning on some music and pulling me into his arm. At first I laughed, so did my mom. The camera flashed like lightening. Then my father whispered something in my ear that I can still hear so clearly today. "You will always be my little girl."


	24. B2: Chapter 14

The next day was the most nerve racking, out of control day. Jessica and Sue were running around like crazy. While I was stuck in the dressing room in the back of the church, different people running in and out. The one person I really wanted to see, I couldn't, it was bad luck. "Dress time," Jessica said as her and Emily helped me into my strapless ball gown dress. I stared at the girl looking back at me. Memories from when I came to Washington, meeting Seth, loosing my parents, finding a life here all came down to this moment. People say that this is just another chapter in life. I think it's a whole new life, a whole new start. Loosing my parents, falling in love, coming here, those were chapters. I could feel my parents smiling back at me in the mirror. "You look absolutely beautiful," all the girls in the room said. I smiled as they put the vial on. It was official, this was really happening. "Here," Emily said handing me a bundle of roses as red as her brides maid dress, her, Kim and Jessica were my brides maids. I met Ben at the end of the time of brides maids, who were standing at the church doors. "You ready?" I realized how nervous I was right then, my stomach was doing summersaults. "Yes, I really am," I said as we linked arms. I t was almost our turn. Soon I heard the traditional wedding march, all eyes were on me as we entered. I didn't meet any except one pair, and that was my loves. Who looked like a god in his suit, his hair spiked up, just smiling that heartbreaking smile. It seemed like hours before I reached him. Maybe because I just wanted to be next to him so bad. Once he took his hands in mine, this was it. As the preacher talked I gazed around at the church. White flowers in all corners stood out, on the wooden walls, white fabric draped on the sides of the benches. "We will exchanged rings," we did as the preacher said. "Now Summer please tell use your vows," I smiled. "Seth, a lot happens in life, death, happiness, love. You helped me through so much, I will remember every moment we had together. From the day I first saw you standing in the doorway to this moment right now. Every moment I fell more in love with you. I won't stop, I cant. I will love you forever. With this I vow to you now." I could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Summer, I used to not believe angels walked the earth, then I saw and I quickly realized I had been lying the whole time. You changed me Summer, you made me want to be a better person. I love you for just believing in me and being there for me. I will love you to the end of time, you are my Summer in the winter. With this I vow to you now." "Do you Seth David Clearwater take Summer Marie Marks to be you lawfully wedded wife in sickness or in health till death do you part?" "I do," he said so confidently. Relief and happiness filled me. "Do you Summer Marie Marks take Seth David Clearwater to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness or in health till death do you part?" "I do," it felt so easy to say those words. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." As our lips met, flashes blinded me, I loved it, I love that moment, he was mine and I am his…forever.


	25. B2: Chapter 15

Ben and Jessica paid for the honeymoon, since we did the on spring break, we decided to stay there for only a week.  
**5 days before the wedding**  
"What about the Bahamas?" Jessica suggested as we all sat around the table, "I dont know-" Seth began, my stomach turned, Ben and Jessica were already paying for half the wedding. "OH EUROPE! Italy, Paris, like a whole world tour!" Ben shouted, "STOP!" I finally said everyone looked at me, "why not Florida?" "Florida?" They all said together. "Babe why Florida?" Seth asked, "well I have never been to Disney World, neither have you Seth, and this would be good to check out FSU again," everyone thought for a moment, "and it's cheaper," I threw in there. "If that's what you want baby, then that's what we are going to do," Seth said his arm tightened around me as his lips touched my forehead. All I really wanted was for him to be mine, and I didnt care if we where we went, as long as we were together, to me, was a honeymoon all in itself.  
We flew down to Florida that night, "Ah, a bed," I said as we settled into the very nice hotel room, with one bed, I just shook my head _Jessica, she would_ I thought. I suddenly felt Seth's arms around my waist, "I love you Summer Clearwater," "hm, Summer Clearwater, I love the sound of that," I whispered. I always thought it felt good, Seth's warm lips on my skin, but this was a different kind of kiss. It started at my lips, then slowly and gracefully moved down to my neck, "Seth?" I said breathlessly, my heart was throbbing in my throat, his head popped up, "yes? What is it?" "I didnt say stop," he smiled, but stayed where he was, "I...I love you," "I love you more," he whispered and continued. I was ready for him, I was his and he was mine. Tonight I would give him everything, I thought I had before, but something makes this different, and I was...I was okay with that.

I remember what had happen to my parents like it was yesterday. I remember getting the call about what had happened. Most people say at first it's like a dream. Well they aren't lying, I almost wanted to laugh at the police officer and tell him April fools day was last month. I knew better then that. Once I got to the hospital, everyone was there, my grandmother, Ben and Jessica, other relatives. I ran right to my grandmother and Jessica. "It's not true," I cried, my grandmother just shook her head, "sweetheart, your father...he's gone," I shook my head, this couldnt be happening, I didnt want it to happen. They took me in to see my mother. She was lying there, sleeping, her head bandaged the rest of her body was covered by a sheet. The heart monitor beeping playing in my head. It felt like years before I reached her, I tried not to cry, I tried to be strong. "Mom," my voice was shaking, "mom, I know you cant. you cant hear me, but I..." I paused, taking her hand, "I love you, and you need to be strong mom, just like you would always tell me be strong," the tears slowly fell, "please for me." It wasn't till an hour or so later that she opened her eyes. "Momma," I said as she turned to me, and smiled, she was so beautiful, she took my hand and whispered, "my baby," her soft voice seemed to bring joy to my heart, "thank you momma, thank you for being strong, your alright now...right?" she just continued to smile, I didnt even believe that I said that. I began to cry, "oh baby, please," I looked up at her, "what do you want me to do momma," her hand softly brushed my cheek. "I want you to smile," it took all my strength but I did what she said, "you are beautiful Summer," she paused, "I have to go now," I shook my head, "momma, please, dont go," "baby your father needs me," my heart hurt more. "Will you promise me something Summer," "anything momma," she took a breath, "promise to keep smiling," I began to cry, "your father and I love you, goodbye Summer," and before I knew it right infront of my eyes, she was asleep, she was gone. "Goodbye...Momma."

I remembered that night as I stared off the balcony and into the sunset. "What are you thinking about?" Seth asked as he came up behind me wrapping his arms around me. That safe, warm feeling washed over me, I love that feeling. " About my mom, what happened," I turned to him placing my arms on his chest, "about you," he smile my heart stopped. I couldn't help but smile, it seems automatic every time I look at him. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, "I love you so much Summer, have I ever told you that?" I giggled, "once or twice," "your parents did a good job," he paused, "they brought one amazing person into this world." I knew I couldn't hang on to that memory, it'll always haunt me, but I know now, that I can face it, I can face anything...because I have hope...because I have something to hope for.


	26. B2: Chapter 16

Just thinking of the past, of last year when I walked through the doors of Jessica and Ben's home. I was just a lonley girl who kept asking why the world swallowed up her parents...leaving her with no one.

I drove to the front of La Push High School. That moment is where I spoke my first words to my love. I remember that moment I turned around to the sound of his voice and just thought I saw my savoir right there. I knew I wanted to be with him. I wanted to know what it felt like to be in his arms. I love him so much...is that possible, that two people can really have this unbreakable bond...the passion for one another? Well I guess I'll answer my own question because I think I know the answer better than anyone...yes.

I walked onto my balcony, remember the night Seth told me that he loved me...the night that he first kissed me. That was the first time I felt that gravity wasnt holding me to the earth but that kiss...and Seth. Seth was and is my everything.

I drove to the church it happened. The church that I walked down the aisle to my love. I can still my heart beating as our eyes my, my stomach did summersalts as a smile curved on his face. The room was still and silent, the music faded into the distance, the preachers voice was faint as I just heard the muffled words of him telling me it was my turn to say the vows. I forgot what I wrote down...I basically blanked. I just did the thing any lover would do...I spoke from my heart. Seth's words were not muffled, they were soft and clear. I could feel the love illumnating off of both of us, just like in Jessica and Ben's wedding. I would never forget the day Seth offically became mine...he became my husband. The thought still makes me smile, it still...and always will bring joy to my heart.

Finally I ended up at Crafter Stadium ( La Push's High Schools football stadium). Tomorrow I will be graduating...I will be done with high school. When I was in California I thought I belonged at Prep...now I know I was wrong. This school, this town, this state is where I belong. Sometimes having things planned out isnt the right thing to do. Life can take you places you would have never expected or PLANNED to go. It can let you met people you never would have thought you would have this bond with. People that will be there with you through hell and back. Life will take things from you...it took my parents. It is a preusious and forgiving thing. Yes, it did take my parents, but it brought me a new life...a love. I just know I faced these challenges in the beginning of my life not to kill me or hurt me...but to make me strong for the real tough things I will face...with Seth and by myself. I love this life that I was given. I do wish my parents were with me...but they are in that big sunrise in the sky..."I will always be your summer in the winter" I whispered up at the sunrise. I was read to face the future...with my parents watching me...I love them so much.


	27. authors notes

So I am writing another story, it is the same one about Seth and Summer. Only this time it is in Seth's point of view, sort of like what they did with Twilight. Thank you for all the support and comments, it means a lot :)


	28. B2:Chapter 17

My heart raced as I stared at my self in the mirror dressed in the robin red cap and gown. This was it...I was moving on to the next stage in my life. I turned and saw him, Seth was standing there, looking beautiful in his red cap and gown. "You look beautiful," he whispered walking up and placing his arms around me, he looked like he had a lot on his mind, "what is it babe?" I finally asked.  
He just shook his head, but I waited paciently, "I was thinking about this journey I have been on so far," he paused and looked out the window, the sun was shinning today. "I cant even imagined how I lived most of my life without you," I smiled and quickly touched his lips. "We have our whole lives ahead of us, no matter where life takes us...where we go, itll always be better because we are together." He smiled and held me tighter, "forever wont be long enough for us, enterity is close...but I want you more then forever Summer," my heart raced faster and faster, I loved him more more each day.

As I walked up to give my valedvictorian speech, I looked down at my paper and realized I had one thing written down...hope. I just smile. "Good morning everyone," I spoke to thousands of people. "A wise man once told me we have our whole lives ahead of us, sometimes it's not about where we are going...but where we have been. As I stand up infront of you today I think of one thing...hope. Hope is what we live off of, not the hope that we pass that test or if we get an A in Mr. Wilson's class," chuckles came from the students. "But the hope that life takes us where we plan to go..we all plan for our future, but I can tell you from personal experience, life always has another plan, its bascially a constant battle between life and your dreams. There are times that we all feel like giving up or giving in...but we have something in us something that keeps us going that says I'm not giving up or giving in to you life!" Cheers came from the class and the people.

"The future looks bright for ever single person in the class of 2011. It is your job to make sure you walk out of that dark room and into the light. You win the battle and you stand up and show the world who you are. Dont give up on your dreams...you can only live off hope for so long. Now it is time for you to start LIVING and make your dreams come true...it's time to be you.  
Thank you,"

Every person stood up and cheered I ran down and right into Seth's arms. "I totally winged it," I whispered in his ear, " I could tell when you quoted me," he said with a wink, "thats because your love and your words speak the truth and I love you so much."

Once my name was said cheers echoed throughout the hall. I was so proud of myself, it was like I won this battle...that life hadnt defeated me.

"Congratulations," Jessica whispered as I walked outside and into her and Ben's arms. "Where is your husband?" I always got butterflies when someone referred to Seth as my husband. "The car I'll go find him," I began walking, _stop baby stop,_ it was her voice...ringing in my head...my mothers. I did as she said and stopped in my tracks, waiting hoping the voice would reaper. I began walking once more _stop,_it was as soft as the wind. I kept walking, wanting to find Seth to tell him this mircle. I could see his car but he wasnt there. "SETH!" I yelled hoping he would answer, "I'm right here," a stranger voice sounded behind me then darkness.


	29. B2: Chapter 18

Her voice rang in my head like an alarm..._stop...baby stop...hang on sweetie..wake up..wake up..._"wake up", this time it wasnt a sweet soft voice but a deep musky voice. My eyes slowly opened, it felt like forever before i was able to see...everything was so gray, "good morning Summer," I turned toward the voice, a man was there, alittle older then me, long brown hair pulled up around his neck, he was muscular, very attractive. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I looked down and I was in new clothes...some jeans and a big white tshirt. "What..WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted it hurt to do that. "My name is Nero, I am here to protect you," "PROTECT ME? WHAT? HOW DID I GET IN THESE CLOTHES?" "Something is looking for you Summer...the thing that took Kim...its back," my heart sank, everything was practically dizzy, "Summer stay with me," Nero got close to me he was very attractive, his eyes were dark like Seth's..."stay with me" his voice faded off and i was taken over by darkness once more.

I woke up once more and I realized that it wasnt a dream and Nero was real. I decided to get up my legs felt like jello, "where are you going?" i turned to the door to see nero standing there, he was so big.

"I am hungry," I whispered my voice so horse, he nodded and reached out his hand,

"I promise I wont hurt you," I looked into his eyes, there was truth, I took his hand he lead me down a hallway at the end of it was light, small but once I reached it there sat a table, couch, a stove and some food, "sit," he said I sat in the small wooden chair and looked at my bowl the food in it looked disgusting but I didnt care. Soft music played in the background. As I ate I reazlied how hungry I was, "how long have I been here?" I finally asked breaking the silence,  
"four days,"  
"where am I?"  
"in a little town in Victoria, Canada,"  
I looked up at him and for a moment...sadly just one moment I thought it was Seth staring back at me. I wanted to cry, a tear came down my cheek at the thought of my love. "What is it?" Nero asked, I just shook my head, "why did you take me?" I asked almost begged he'd tell me the truth. "We killed that wolf about two years ago," Nero smiled at my statement, "the wolf was my father," he whispered as he got up and walked to the one small window. "He was part of a small tribe in northern canada, they were all killed by there all except my great grandfather. My grandfather however did not get the transformation powers...but my father did. He was alone, he saw himself as this monster and planned to destroy every half man-half human on this earth, your husbands tribe was the last," he paused and looked at me I could see a tear coming down from his eyes, "he wanted to kill everyone that knew the secret, that is why he went after your friend Kim...and now you,"  
"my husband and his tribe can take care of me...i dont need you," I got up and walked to him now, he looked down at me. "You are very beautiful Summer," he whispered, "I watched my father as he watched you and your husband, once I learned who he was stalking and who he was going to strike next I saw you, and I see now why everyone loves you," he rached out like he wanted to touch me bu I took a small step back. "Nero," I took his hand, "let me go please," I said looking into his eyes trying to convince. "I am so alone in this world Summer..." he trailed off breaking the stare, "I am sorry but Nero," he turned to me, "only you control loniness...and the choice of it, not the world, not if your father left you or not...you," he seemed to smile at this, he was very attractive. He gazed at me for a moment longer then place his hand on my cheek and thats all I remembered, darkness took me once more.


	30. B2: Chapter 19

My eyes slowly opened to a place that I thought was unreal my bedroom, I felt the soft bed under me, "Seth," I said horse, it was so unreal that I was here. I walked throughout our house and no one was home, as I walked out into the cold it felt so nice on my face, the cold, wet grass felt so lushus under my feet. Small amount of rain came down, it felt so nice I opened my arms and danced in it. "Summer," I turned toward the woods, then I saw him, at the edge along with the rest of the boys.

"SETH!" I screamed and ran toward him, it felt as if I aged before I met him, once our bodies collided it felt beautiful, "SUMMER ITS YOU," he screamed to the world, my body wrapped around him. "Seth, oh seth I've missed you," I said before pulling his lips to mine, it all was gone, the world, our troubles, all that was left were the two of us...our love. "I love you Seth," I whispered as I let go, "Summer, I love you." I hugged him so tight, once I opened my eyes toward the woods I saw him...Nero...I just smiled and then he was gone.

"What happened?" Seth finally asked as we sat in the bed his arms around me. I felt so safe...so warm. I looked at Seth, I knew if I told him, he would go to Sam who would hunt down Nero and kill him. "Summer...please tell me," I took a deep breath and told the story. Right after i finished Seth took my right to Sams where I had to tell the story once more. We also visited Ben and Jessica where we told them that someone took but the Canadian police caught him. Jessica was freaking out but Ben just hugged Jessica. Jessica and I made dinner as Ben and Seth took a walk. "Jessica," I said, Jessica was still crying alittle as she started to make the chicken. "Jessica please dont," I said as I turned her toward me, "I promised your mother I would take care of you," she said, I pulled her into a hug "you have taken care of me Jessica and you have done an amazing job, I couldnt have gotten through the hardest time in my life without you," Jessica managed to smile, "ok, ok now lets make this dinner," she said with a smile.

"You do not know how nice it is to get a shower," I said as settled into bed with Seth, he didnt say anything, he just continued to stare out the double doors to the balcony. "Seth," I said taking his face in my hands, "what is it?" I asked. He looked so differnet his face was sunkin in, his eyes had dark circles around them, his eyes looked lost and sad, "I have missed you," he whispered pulling his arms around me and toward him. "I just want to kill that thing that_" he began to shake a little "Seth!" I said, "dance with me," he looked at me strange, I ran turned up the soft music and pulled him off the bed, he wasnt shaking as much but he smiled. My god how I missed that smile, how beautiful he was, how he made my heart melt as he gentle placed his arms around around my waist. "Summer, i cried for-" "ssshhh," I said reaching up on my toes, "I am here now Seth and I promise," I paused and looked into his eyes, "I am never going to leave," he smiled and nodded. Our lips met, it was beautiful, I never wanted to let go...i never did.


	31. B2: Chapter 20

I woke up to alittle sun warming my bare back, I looked over to see my love sleepin soundly...peacefully. I lightly kissed his forehead and got dressed and began making breakfest. It almost felt strange to be here, like I was in a second life. I turned to see Seth leaning against the doorway staring at me. "What?" I asked, he just smiled and shook his head, "it's really you," my heart hurt for him, I couldnt imagine what he has been going through. "I love you," I whispered in his ear as I pulled him toward me, "I love you more than anything," he whispered.

They killed him. Nero was found dead in his home a week after he brought me back, they said a bear attack. I thought i'd feel the pleasure of revenge, the satisfaction that my kidnapper got what he "deserved" but he didnt deserve it. All he was doing was protecting me, telling me the secrets no one else would dare speak of. I cried for Nero, for the fact he wanted to live but never had a chance to. I was angry at the pack...at Seth, I wasnt ready to see death again. I found out Nero had a family, a mom and a sister. They lived in Taholah. "Where are you going?" Seth asked as he followed me out to the car, "to see Nero's family," he stepped in front of my car door. "He doesnt have a family," he said I held up the newspaper clipping of Nero Ferrier's family. He stared at is as I moved him and hopped into the Jeep, "I'll be back soon," i said, "I am going with you," Seth said , "no," I said cooly as I stared at him, it was hard looking at him after I begged him not to hurt Nero, and Seth knew it, he didnt argue further, he just took a step back. "Summer," I looked up, "I love you," I couldnt help but smile. I knew no matter what I would always love him. How could I not? "Come on, I'll wait for you to get your coat," he smiled and ran inside quickly. It was like slow motion as I watched him run, he was so beautiful, I could never stay mad at him. We drove a good two hours till we got to a small trailer that sat in the middle of the woods. Seth wrapped his warm arms around me as we waited for someone to come to the door. A woman stood infront of us, she was about my age, long black hair, but she had his eyes, deep green with a hint of blue, just like Nero's. "Abagail?" I asked, "yes, who are you?" "I am Summer Clearwater, this is my husband Seth, we...knew Nero."


	32. B2: Chapter 21

I met his mother, Harriet Ferrier, I have never seen anything more heartbreaking then that woman's lost eyes. Her husband "left" them and now Nero was dead, I could tell Seth was taking it the hardest. Once we were finished giving our apologies and respects, we left, we weren't an hour into the drive back home when, "Summer pull off the road," Seth said I parked outside of an vacant gas station. I looked over at Seth, he was crying,

"Seth," I pulled him into a hug,

"what have I done Summer...what have I done," he cried harder now.

"Sssshhh," I brushed my fingers through his hair, "you did nothing wrong Seth,"

"YES I did," he said looking straight at me.  
"I killed a family,"  
"no-"  
"not literally, but he was all they had left, that woman's eyes...I can never forgive myself, what have we done..I was so full of anger I wanted revenge now..what have i dont" he cried again, through the silent ride home, through the night.

No one ever said marriage was easy, let alone life. Seth told Sam and the others about the trip, you could tell Seth and Sam were the only two that had a heart. The others didnt care much. Seth and Sam took a day trip fishing, while Emily and I stayed home and she helped clean the house.

"Is it hard Emily? Marriage I mean?" I asked as we sat down for a break,

"of course it is but you and i are lucky, we know that our husbands will love us unconditionally, there is no doubt, but Summer," I looked up at her, " There was a point when it felt like Sam and I were always fighting, and one night it was bad, he came up and hugged me and whispered 'I never said it would be easy, I only said it would be worth it.' If you remember that then you will make it. I promise"

I thought about what Emily said all day until Seth came home, he seemed a little better, he had a small smile on his face as we sat and watched Modern Family.

"Seth," I said as I muted the show,

"what is it honey?" he asked looking at me,

"I need you to realize that, what you did...its in the past, thats how I got through my parents death, I faced the fact that I need to move on cause if not then I'd be missing out on life. I feel like you dont see me anymore, like your consumed with this guilt, Nero knew he was going to die, I knew he was going too. Marriage is a hard thing Seth, from what I've heard, but I cant just be the one trying, I need you." I took a deep breath, "I'm not going to say it'll be easy..im saying it'll be worth it." Seth was quiet as he listened and once I was done he just smiled as brushed his warm hand upon my cheek.

"I love you so much Summer, you have such a beautiful soul, I am sorry I am caught up in all of this, and you just inspire me everyday and make me want to keep going. I will try more and more in this marriage, I love you more than life itself, I am sorry," I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, the warm, butterfly feeling sprung in my stomach it felt so different, but I loved it. When I looked back up at him, it was like I looked at him for the first time. He was so beautiful. I pulled him toward me, his lips so soft and sweet on mine, the world was still and silent, all that existed, all that was in motion was my love and I.

Nero and his face and unfinished business haunts my dreams. One night he actually spoke to me. "kill him Summer hes coming...my father,"  
"AHHHHHH" I screamed waking up "what what is it?" Seth said pulling me into his arms, tears began rolling down my cheeks, i just cried until I told.

Seth took me straight to Sam and I told him about the past dreams with Nero and his fathers dead body then the most recent one when Nero spoke. "This isnt a job for you Summer, we will take care of him," Sam said,

"NO!" I screamed at him, everyone stopped no one heard that from me, "I need to I know those dreams mean something, most of my dreams do," I turned to Seth, "you know that is true," it took a moment but he did nod. I stepped closer to Sam and looked at him with scared eyes, "I have to do this, for kim, for nero and his family, me."

_**Sorry this was short and i have literally taken forever to write more but i had writers block and school was kicking my ass but this summer is all uploading :)**_

_**comment please :)**_


End file.
